1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a worktable, and more particularly to a worktable including a table top having one or more stably supporting legs attached thereto for stably supporting the worktable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical worktables have been developed for supporting tools or workers or the like. One of the typical worktables is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,349 to McAllister and comprises a number of recessed leg supporting gussets for stably supporting the table top of the worktable.
However, the supporting gussets includes a back-up plate secured in an inverted hat-shaped channel frame with such as a welding processes. However, a number of welding spots or portions are required to be provided or formed between the back-up plate and the channel frame. In addition, a tiny space may be formed between the back-up plate and the channel frame, such that the back-up plate and the channel frame may not be easily secured and welded together, or the welding tools may not be easily engaged into the tiny space formed between the back-up plate and the channel frame.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional worktables.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a worktable including one or more stably supporting legs attached thereto for stably supporting the worktable.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a worktable including a stable structure for allowing the supporting legs to be easily and quickly and solidly secured onto the worktable.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a worktable comprising a table top, a housing secured to bottom of the table top, and including a chamber formed therein and defined by a pair of side walls and a bottom panel, the housing including at least one orifice formed in the bottom panel thereof, at least one plate received in the chamber of the housing, and secured between the side walls of the housing, and including an aperture formed therein and aligned with the orifice of the housing, at least one leg including an end portion engaged into the orifice of the housing and the aperture of the plate, and at least one sleeve engaged between the end portion of the leg and the housing and the plate, for detachably stably securing the leg to the table top with the housing without fasteners. The sleeve may be wedged between the leg and the housing and the plate.
The plate includes two side flaps extended therefrom and secured to the side walls of the housing, and may further include a peripheral fence extended therefrom for forming and defining the aperture thereof and for engaging with the sleeve.
The peripheral fence of the plate includes an inclination for engaging with the sleeve. The sleeve may also include an inclined outer peripheral surface for engaging with the peripheral fence of the plate.
The housing includes a peripheral fence extended from the bottom panel thereof for forming and defining the orifice thereof and for engaging with the sleeve. The peripheral fence of the housing includes an inclination for engaging with the sleeve. The sleeve may also include an inclined outer peripheral surface for engaging with the peripheral fence of the housing.
The housing includes two open ends, and includes two end panels extended therefrom for enclosing the open ends of the housing.
The end portion of the leg includes at least one groove formed therein, the sleeve includes at least one rib extended therefrom and engaged into the groove of the leg for preventing the sleeve from moving relative to the leg.
One or more fasteners may further be provided for solidly fastening the sleeve to the housing. The sleeve includes two sleeve casings engaged with each other for forming a cylindrical sleeve.
A first of the sleeve casings includes at least one recess formed therein, and a second of the sleeve casings includes at least one ear extended therefrom and engaged into the recess of the first sleeve casing, for preventing the first and the second sleeve casings from moving relative to each other.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.